tnguh_the_never_giving_up_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sessa Hevudi
About Sessa Janiette Hevudi is one of the main characters in the series TNGUH. She hails from the planet Nuressium, and has powers that are somewhat infinite. She appears in most of the episodes along with her teammates. She is the younger sister of Humayo Hevudi, and is the older sister of Deliya Hevudi. She was raised in Wessleby and born in Rose, Lomessa. Personality Sessa is a very confident girl, who is not afraid to step into action and face those who may be as powerful as her. Because she is immortal like the rest of them, if she's badly injured or "presumed" killed, once healed in seconds, she still has hope and faith in herself. She never gives in for a single speck of light, and she is incredibly strong-willed and won't stop and let others stand in her way. She's also kind, caring, active, energetic, funny and is great at making jokes. Because of her superior optimism, those other optimistic heroes out there envy her power of hope! She's never upset or angry for long, and is very quick to forgive. She's cheerful and always sees the light in everything. She greatly respects others' points of views if it includes no evil purpose. = Powers And Abilities = •Magic Frisbees that can go invisible when launched at the enemy, that are able to go faster than the speed of light and the blink of an eye. The enemy will never know when the weapon is approaching, due to its invisibility and silent movements. An enemy is very suddenly attacked when it happens, and it is impossible to predict when the next attack moves! Nobody would even know it was Sessa’s Frisbees that attacked them, because all the eye would see is something/someone suddenly being sliced apart; by surprise at least expectation. Sessa’s Frisbees are even strong and sharp enough to slice through buildings, unbreakable metal, force fields and even whole planets with absolute ease and more! There is no way anything could track her Frisbees due to its speed and with this awesome power it comes with which blocks ALL detectors no matter its power! Once an enemy dies from the attack, it is impossible to know when the next attack is, and who it’s on, or where it is. Sessa also uses her weapon to make the enemy impossible to get away from the weapon no matter how fast their running away, or dodging, or hiding, because her Frisbees follow the enemy’s movements, dodges and tracks where anything/anyone is at anytime. There’s no point using a force field to protect yourself, it’ll just break it to bits! Often, she doesn’t tell the enemy she’s striked an attack, so she can take them by surprise. Once she has thrown it and the attack is accomplished, she summons it back to her, and even if she runs out, she can summon as many as she pleases anytime, anywhere. Her Frisbees strike without warning, no matter the situation. •Freeze power, she can control the degrees to a very low Celsius. She can actually make it cold to over minus 100,000,000 degrees, no joke! She can also control what parts of things are freezing to that temperature without the places she doesn’t want to aim at freezing, too! It freezes to minus millions of degrees until it reaches 100 million, and freezes to that ginormous number in just seconds! She can do this anytime, anywhere, whenever she wants. She can also freeze time with this ability. •Teleportation Telepathy •Mind Control •Mind Control Block, which means anything that tries to control her mind cannot, because she has a special power that prevents anyone at all that can control minds from controlling hers. She is unpossessable. •Time Control, she can time travel whenever she pleases, to either the past or the future, no matter how far it may be. •Matter and Dark matter control, she can control absolutely anything that is matter and dark matter •Antimatter control, she can even do the same to antimatter! •Molecule control, she can control particles, molecules, helium, hydrogen and many more and makes them do whatever she puts her mind to. •Atmosphere control, she can poison the atmosphere, or heal it, or even take it away or change it •Super speed, can go faster than the speed of light, not even one single blink of an eye would see her pass. Infact, she can control how fast she runs without a limit! •Super strength, she can kick a mountain into little tiny pieces. •Healing powers, she can heal the sick or injured at anytime, can even revive the dead! •Possession remover, meaning she can take the possession away from anyone that is possessed by any sort of evil force. •Sessa is a very good swimmer, she has the ability to breathe under water for an unlimited time, she could survive a tsunami with ease without drowning. This power was given to her by Yuka, the queen of water. •Ability to breathe in space, any atmosphere, even in toxic areas, or even oxygen less places, no limited time required. •Immortality, and a very special type of immortality as well. No matter how much she is killed or in what way, no matter how powerful or infinite her opponment may be, she returns with more power no matter what. •Flight •Professional Fighter •Professional Gymnast, athlete •Very high jumper, can jump up to over 1,000,000 feet high. This power was given to her by Rosie-Anne. •Psychokinesis powers •Psychokinesis power block, meaning others with that power cannot attack her with that power! •Wind powers, she can make the wind to as strong as she pleases! •Can see perfectly in pitch black places •Syphoning Powers •Can freeze enemies for up to 24 hours. Once this has been done, the opponment cannot break through the freeze, even if infinitely powerful. And no other enemy with godly powers can prevent the freeze, either. Relationships Friends: Trixia, Ava, Kazzie, Suzi, Baizen, Joshboy, Christinie, Chaynnie, Gracía, Tyson, Elizabel, Janelle, Milly, Leonsi, Enny, Miyana, Rana, Stelina, Tinessa, Rosie-Anne, Chelsy, Cece, Besty, Jaime, Darah, Professor Elmurd, Chyssie, Pryscilla, Daisy, Mooze Munkee, Delunkus Ompoweriere, Yourmighty Zest, Redhothead Primeth, Brenuth Neigindan, Predule Byroniku, Sienna, Albert, Angelia, Tessa, Vivia, Shonie, Yuka, Tania, Lillia, Franceskia, Fenita Enemies: Rotdota, Zube, Yelex, Wavalily, Enissa, Master Quenn, Mistress Quenn, Lord Nuressius, Mr Scrougeuss, Avozy, Lucina, Delysha, Lord Nuressius